


Wait 'till father hears of this!

by crystalemi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalemi/pseuds/crystalemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Feeling hit Draco suddenly, painfully and frighteningly hard. <br/>The Hungarian Horntail had growled, exhaled dark smoke, and tugged his paw free and rose high in the sky, chasing after Potter. Draco watched mesmerised as Saint Potter flew fast as lightning and a bubble of overwhelming undiluted panic popped in his chest, leaving him wrong footed and close to trembling out of sheer worry. <br/>Then the idiot came back in the arena, soaring like a beautiful bird and smiling his bright “I got out of trouble by sheer luck again” smile and a wave of relief washed over Draco, shortly followed by the compelling desire of throttling Potter with his own hands.<br/>Eventually, the Feeling became conscious: Potter was beautiful and Draco was screwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait 'till father hears of this!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a late secret santa gift for unregistered-werewolf on tumblr. It's a compilation of short scenes that mark the development of Draco and Harry's relationship. They're mostly in chronological order, and I'll add about 3 scenes every chapter. I'm thinking of about 5 chapters btw.

The Feeling hit Draco suddenly, painfully and frighteningly hard. It hurt him in the pit of his stomach like a Bludger masterfully sent by the strongest of the Weasley twins in an attempt to nail him to the ground more than just to hinder him.

The Hungarian Horntail had growled, exhaled dark smoke, and tugged his paw free - or was let free, as Draco was more inclined to believe - and rose high in the sky, chasing after Potter, the way only a furious dragon could possibly do. Draco watched mesmerised as Saint Potter flew fast as lightning and a bubble of overwhelming undiluted panic popped in his chest, leaving him wrong footed and close to trembling out of sheer worry.

Then the idiot came back in the arena, victorious and smug, soaring like a beautiful bird and smiling his bright “I got out of trouble by sheer luck again” smile and a wave of relief washed over Draco, shortly followed by the compelling desire of throttling Potter with his own hands.

Eventually, the Feeling became conscious: Potter was beautiful and Draco was screwed.

 

  
“If father hears of this, he'll kill me!”  
It wasn’t like Theodore Nott didn’t adore Draco Malfoy. They had been brought up together, spent most of their life together, even before being put in the same dorm. So Theodore Nott was, without modesty, one of the few people able to handle Draco Malfoy and snap him out of one of his - pretty frequent - anxiety frenzy. 

“He probably will, yes.”

Theodore Nott, however, has also spent the summer hiding from a hormone driven frenzy, thanking Merlin it hadn’t happened to him. The Soulmates business is rough on everyone, pureblood especially.

Some purebloods were lucky, and the ‘Feeling’ hit them for someone that was a pureblood too. That had been the case for his parents. Then there were those who Felt for half-bloods and muggleborns. It was a bit of a fairy tale to scare the younger kids, like werewolves. Theodore still remembered his mother telling him to go to be good ‘or your Soulmate will be a Muggle’. Of course no one ever admitted to their Soulmates being mudbloods, let alone Muggles, as a good pureblood was supposed to put aside their ‘Feeling’ and marry pure, produce a heir. Theodore had supposed most purebloods would just not Feel for someone, who caused them grief with their own existence, but it was just a theory he’d likely never prove.

Then there was Draco Malfoy, who, not satisfied about Feeling for a halfblood, had to go and Feel for Harry Potter, the guy everyone in their circle wanted dead. Quite classic Draco, he had to admit to himself as he watched Draco try and suffocate himself with his pillow. 

“But why him?” Draco begged to know again. Theodore wondered too, but had no answer to offer. His Herbology essay had none either.

“Of all the people I could Feel for and it’s Saint Potter!”

Draco whined, his voice broke at the nickname, Theo wondered if it was because he actually liked him or if he was so upset he was going to cry. Again, as if all those times during the past summer had not been enough. 

It didn’t matter, however, as Draco got up, grabbed his wand off the bedside and threw a careless goodbye to him. Theodore was then able to finish his essay, part of him still deeply worried that Draco would do something he’d regret - but he also knew Draco regretted all of his not-choices anyway.

 

“Malfoy?” 

Draco quickly turned, his robes billowing, the strong wind unbalancing him in his surprise. He got a hold of the banister and avoided falling in the owls’ excrements littering the floor of the owlery.

“Potter.”

He answered, thanking the cold that gave his cheek a valid excuse to be as red as they were. Potter seemed just vaguely angry to see him there.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked him, he looked so beautiful that Draco felt the anger at his Feelings bubble inside him so strongly he almost punched Potter in the face. 

“Obviously hoping no stupidity will find me,” he snapped, cruelly, “but apparently it’s not my lucky day.”

Harry seemed annoyed and he stepped up to Draco, cornering him against the balustrade. Draco could’ve kicked himself for that, but his eyes slipped down, unable to hold Harry’s stare, and found instead plump lips, cracked by the cold.

“Well, Malfoy, you’re not the only one,” Harry said, with a shrug, not moving from where he was invading Draco’s personal space. He was so close that Draco dreamed himself putting his hands on his strong biceps, he imagined himself leaning down and taking those lips, the fantasy so strong he could taste him already.

“Do Saints have bad days now?” he chickened out of it. It was such a close call too, but the thought of having to explain anyone that he actually wanted him, and it wasn’t just the Feel - because it wasn’t some Soulmate bullshit, anymore.

Draco was attracted to Potter and, probably, being Soulmates didn’t influence it - or maybe Draco was attracted to Potter because he was being played by his Feeling.

He hated uncertainty.

“I’m no Saint, Malfoy,” Harry muttered and stepped back, Draco saw him hide his dominant hand in his robes and reflectively grabbed it with his own. 

_I must not tell lies_ , was what he could read, carved in that soft, once smooth skin.

Draco could feel rage boil up in his throat, burning its way through him like acid. He gritted his teeth, afraid it might find a way out of his body but he was trembling with fury, not even Harry’s green marvellous eyes were able to calm him - not that they ever did.

He had to forcibly remove all of his fingers from Potter’s wrist, he then stepped around him and had the hardest time putting a foot after the other and go back to his dormitory. He didn’t sleep that night, scared by the intensity of his feelings for Potter.

 


End file.
